


Late for Dinner

by rapunzelzz



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mentions of Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelzz/pseuds/rapunzelzz
Summary: One-Shot. I wrote this for New Dream appreciation week back in September of 2019.After years of dating, Rapunzel and Eugene have moved in together to an apartment in what I like to imagine is a busy city such as Buenos Aires, New York, Chicago… Take your pick. This is actually a songfic, because I was heavily inspired by Taylor Swift’s song “Lover”. It was an idea I had to get out of my mind, because I couldn’t stop thinking about it, so it was mostly catarthic. Anyways, it’s quite short and really simple, but I hope you like it.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Late for Dinner

> It’s late for dinner. We realized that as soon as we woke up from our nap. The week had been endless and Friday evening caught us lying in bed and falling asleep from 7 to 12. My stomach had woken us up from our cuddle. “It’s late for dinner” he mumbled slowly, cuddling even closer. “Yeah, but I’d kill for some spaghetti right now” I replied while sleepily stretching, finding it a bit difficult since his arms were wrapping me up like I was a pillow.  
>  I tried ignoring my ever growling stomach for a few minutes, but it was no use, I had to eat something in order to fall asleep again. Lazily I unwrapped myself from Eugene’s arms and crept into the dark kitchen.
> 
> I flinched my eyes as I turned on the light, and slowly but surely started rounding up all the ingredients I needed to make some much desired spaghetti.
> 
> I was cutting up the tomatoes when he hugged me from behind and kissed me under my ear, a particularly soft spot for me, and he knew it.
> 
> “How hungry do you have to be in order to be making tomato sauce from scratch at 12:30am?” he said huskily into my ear while running his hands under my shirt and drawing circles in my skin.

> “Well, last time I had a meal today was in the afternoon, and it was only a sandwich. Plus, we slept so much that I don’t think I’m falling asleep again until dawn… Might as well cook something, huh?”
> 
> He took the knife from my hand and kept on cutting the tomatoes and making the sauce. It was still early to put the water to boil, so I decided to put on some music.
> 
> I lay on the couch for a few minutes, listening to Spotify’s New Releases playlist. A few songs later Taylor Swift’s new song, Lover, started playing and suddenly it hit me. It was like a sudden rush of romantic urges. I stared at the man in the kitchen, cutting tomatoes, probably one of the most mundane tasks out there, but I burst into small fits of laughing. The song, which I hadn’t yet listened to, was moving me to think about our relationship. We had been living together for about five months; we loved each other passionately, tenderly, entirely. There we were, at 12:45 am, cooking pasta in our underwear, in our apartment. We were free to do as we wanted and yet we chose each other every day, without question, unconditionally. I was lucky, gosh had I been lucky to find him. Thank God for college and study groups. I walked up to him as he was pouring the cut out tomatoes and other ingredients into an old pot my parents had given us when we moved in. I turned him around and kissed him. I kissed him desperately, with hunger. He quickly caught up with my needs and kissed me back, running his hands on my back and grabbing my hair. He took me by my waist and propped me on the counter. I wrapped my legs across his back and kept on kissing him. He was smiling, knowingly moving his tongue in ways he knew drove me crazy. He put his hands on my cheeks and slowly stopped the kiss, still smiling and looking at me with a look I knew all too well. However, he took a wooden spoon from the kitchen drawer and started stirring the sauce. “Could you fill that other pot with water, sunshine?” I had momentarily forgotten about my growling stomach, and it all came rushing back as soon as the smell from the tomatoes hit me. I quickly obeyed. The water was heating up, the sauce was bubbling and Taylor Swift’s words took over our bodies.
> 
> ‘𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘨𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰?  
>  𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦?’
> 
> The chorus repeated itself so I started singing; he quickly took me by the waist and placed his other hand on mine. He bent down a bit so that our foreheads could touch and closed his eyes. I kept singing as I looked at him in awe of his absolute everything. We kept on swaying around the kitchen in the dim light to the verses of the song.
> 
> ‘𝘓𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯, 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥,  
>  𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥,  
>  𝘐 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳’
> 
> I closed the distance between us and kissed him again. This time softer and sweeter. He kissed me back, joining his hands at my waist. I put mine around his neck. Even before dating we would orbit around each other and dance like and old couple at bars and parties. Our friends soon started wondering what was stopping us from becoming that couple. The truth is timing is everything.
> 
> “Marry me” he whispered suddenly. I laughed; we had been playing this game for three years now. “Of course, let me get my dress and we’ll head to the justice of the peace” He stared at me softly, “I mean it” he added matter of factly. I stopped for a moment and studied his face. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now… No jokes, no games. Just a question, will you marry me?”
> 
> ‘𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵’𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥  
>  𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦  
>  𝘢𝘭𝘭’𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶’
> 
> The song lyrics echoed in my mind and the question too. My heart was buzzing; I felt heat all over my ears and neck. My gut answered before I had even processed an answer. “Yes” I heard myself say. I covered my mouth because I caught myself speaking without thinking, but somehow I couldn’t stop smiling. I looked up at him with tears of happiness in my eyes, “A thousand times yes” I assured him, getting on the tip of my toes and kissing him fervently, with all my might and soul. He hugged me while lifting me off my feet. He spun me around with the brightest smile I had ever seen him wear, even bigger than the one he gave me when we officially decided to be a couple.
> 
> '𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘫𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘦,  
>  𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘵… 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳’
> 
> We slowed down and caught our breath. The song was still playing. He smiled because he too realized the truth behind the lyrics. I knew he could remember every class we had shared together, which wasn’t many, and how I always used to put my bag on the seat next to me, only for him. How he would whisper in my ear every time the professors said something remotely sexual, and I would always giggle because even his silliest jokes could make me laugh. We looked at each other; we could see love in each other’s eyes, love and friendship, love and struggle. We wanted it all. We could take anything together.
> 
> '𝘊𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦? 𝘍𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳’
> 
> He spun me around, and dipped me intensely when the end of the song came up. “Can we make this song our first dance?” I asked. He roared with laughter “Anything you want, sweetheart.”
> 
> ‘𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺…  
>  𝘠𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺…  
>  𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶’𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺, 𝘮𝘺… 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳’
> 
> The water for the noodles boiled and the sauce was about to get burnt when we woke up from our romantic trance, but the spaghetti was delicious and we ate it in our battered couch, in our undies while talking about our plans for Saturday and of course, working out how the hell we were going to pay for a wedding. He was far more concerned about the engagement ring and its size, but I reminded him I couldn’t care less. We fell asleep again, this time in our living room while reading articles on _“How to have a wedding on a budget”_ and laughing at the crazy ideas some people came up with. Ever since that night, it’s never been late for dinner.


End file.
